I promise
by BondSlave
Summary: Events that take place in the church after Advent Children. My first Cloti oneshot, please read and review and let me know what you think.


**A/N: I watched a cute little Cloud, Tifa video and decided to write my first Cloti oneshot. Sure, I have them paired in other FFVII stories, but they aren't the main characters. But they are in this one. ^^**

**I don't actually believe in any other pairing for these two. Any other pairings I've read or have written I would put under the category of crack. Like…Tixel--O.o I mean who ever invented that one must have been stoned. And I guess I could understand Clephiroth seeing as how in the original Japanese version of any of the games where the two talk/fight they do sound pretty gay. -_- but really…no it wouldn't work. They'd kill each other and I'm pretty sure Cloud had enough trauma from his rape by those scary guys at the perverts mansion. And if you don't know what I'm talking about good--you probably don't want to. Now on with the story! CLOTI FOREVER!**

**SUMMARY: **What takes place after Advent Children in Aerith's church.

CLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTicLoTi

Tifa took a seat on the edge of the sparkling pool watching with a smile as the children of Edge splashed around laughing, finally able to be children, carefree. She giggled as Barret and Cid got into a splashing fight, many of the adults had joined in on the fun--since Barret had decided to shove Cid in. She watched as Marlene and Denzel tackled and dunked Cloud under the water, a smile crossing her lips as she pulled her right knee to her chest and wrapped her arms around it, resting her chin on her knee cap. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She blinked and looked up as Vincent joined her, seating himself on the edge of the pool. "To see them so happy." He stated. Tifa gazed at him, eyes growing slightly wide. Tifa smiled sadly and looked back.

"One might wonder how long it'll last." She stated. Vincent glanced over at her before averting his eyes back to the joyful group of children and adults--all in a sense children to him…save for maybe Cid who was closer to his age then the others. "Could this all just be an illusion? Illusions to hide what could happen in the future? Just like before?"

"Escape from a world of illusions…"

She glanced over towards the ex-Turk. A thoughtful look had spread across his face. "Hmph..I wonder which is better?"

She looked away from him as Cloud approached shaking his head, some flecks of water landing on her causing her to gasp and lean back as he pulled himself up and out of the water, taking a seat next to her.

"Cloud, your soaking wet!" She stated shifting on her hip leaning towards Vincent who cocked an eyebrow shifting back slightly as her hair splayed itself on his shoulder. Cloud looked down, the water from his cloths spreading.

"Oops." He smiled at her, rubbing his gloved fingers through his damp spikes. "Sorry Tifa."

She smiled and scooted a little farther over bumping Vincent's hip slightly.

"Go find a towel!" She said with a laugh. He looked around and rose his hands up.

"Uh, where?" He questioned playfully before both started playfully giggled at the prospect. Both oblivious to the sudden uncomfortable look on Vincent's face, at least until he made a slight warning sound. They both looked at him confused. He shifted back, pushing his weight onto his arm and leg.

"Don't. You. Dare!" He warned glaring at the sopping wet captain as he approached the three. He ran his gloved hands quickly through his blond hair causing flecks to fly from the strands.

"W'ut? Like I'd do som'tin like that?" He asked evil smirk plastered to his grufy face before he leapt forward--Vincent pushed back attempting to avoid the attack but unfortunately for him being so close to the edge didn't give him much leeway to jump backwards, which lead to the captain grabbing his left elbow and pulling back.

Both Tifa and Cloud made yelping sounds as water was splashed onto them. Seconds later Vincent's upper body broke the surface as he took a gasp for breath. Cid was laughing his head off, bobbing up and down in the water. Tifa covered her mouth with her hand at the murderous look Cid was receiving from Vincent who looked rather like a drowned kitten. She blinked, surprised as laughter erupted beside her. She looked over to see Cloud holding his stomach in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. His eyes were clamped shut as tears began to form. He leaned back pointing at Vincent opening his eyes which were shiny do the hysterical tears.

"THAT'S A GOOD LOOK FOR YOU VINCENT!"

Vincent shot him a glare but the blond simply continued to laugh. Tifa's own eyes water slightly as a small smile graced her lips. She hadn't seen Cloud smile for a long time, let alone hear his laugh. It was beautiful, loud and full of joyful mirth. His skin seemed to glow along with his eyes as his laughter slowly began to fade, like the echoing tinging of a church bell. Cloud let out a content sigh as his laughter faded completely before he became aware of being watched.

"Hmn?" He looked over to see Tifa starring at him, hand resting above her mouth eyes watering. "Are you okay?" he questioned, concern filling his voice. Tifa jumped and wiped away the tears, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stated before scooting closer, seeing as how she was now wet there was no reason to avoid sitting near the soaking wet Cloud.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am now."

"Hmn? Now?"

She nodded.

"Now that it's all over--no more monsters, no more remnants, no more Sephiroth." She looked over at him. "Just us."

A slight heat began to rise up his neck. _'Just us.' _

They glanced over as Denzel splashed over resting his hands on the edge of the pool.

"Hey Cloud, your not going to leave again are you?" He questioned, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Huh?" He blinked before smiling. "No. No I'm not."

Denzel smiled widely before turning and joining Marlene who was holding one of the flowers which was floating above the water. Denzel took it and gently stuck it in her hair.

"Do you mean it?"

Cloud glanced towards Tifa.

"Yeah." He gently took her hand, causing her to blush and look down at it before looking up at him. "I do." He leaned in and gently kissed her lips, before hovering, their noses barley touching. "I promise."

**SQUEEE! ^_^ Okay that was my first Cloti oneshot--please tell me what you think in a review…but be gentle cause I'm new to the whole Cloud Tifa thing. I've never written where it's just them as a main. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
